First Love Rocket
by Mikio Kurosawa
Summary: Selama ini aku selalu menganggap seseorang itu teman, tapi.. aku.. aku, lama-lama, suka pada teman sekelasku, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.


_Datang naik roket menuju Negeri Bulan _

_Disitu aku ingin berada, sendiri saja _

_Disini tidak ada yang marah-marah atau bentak-bentak, "Kerjakan PR-mu" atau— _

"NARUTO, MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR?" teriak perempuan cantik berambut merah—Kushina Uzumaki namanya.

"Ugh, iya-iya, bu. Aku mandi dulu." ujar bocah berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu—beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Huh, kau 'kan sudah SMP, tapi sikapmu itu masih seperti anak SD saja." omel Kushina sembari keluar dari kamar anaknya. Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar omelan ibunya itu, "Haa, padahal sedang asyik-asyiknya mimpi di bulan."

—DISEKOLAH—

"Kayaknya itu nggak normal deh." ujar Ino, teman sekelas Naruto sejak SD.

"Hee? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi bergarisnya.

"Kalau terus 'Mimpi Bulan', itu artinya melarikan diri ke dunia khayalan!" timpal gadis bernama Sakura—yang juga teman SD Naruto. "Naruto, sejak masuk SMP kamu jadi aneh, kamu nggak suka SMP ya?" tanya gadis pink itu.

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Habis, ketambahan anak-anak SD lain dan semuanya anak yang nggak ku kenal, lalu—"

"Waah, itu Sasuke-kun~" potong Ino dan Sakura ketika seorang anak berambut non-gravitation masuk kekelas. "Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun~" sapa dua gadis kecil itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum—sangat—tipis. Hampir tak terlihat.

"Sasuke-kun itu keren ya, walau jarang tersenyum." ujar Ino sumringah.

"Iya.. Kyaa~ Naruto enak ya duduk sebelahan." ujar Sakura.

"Hee? Apanya? Biasa saja ah." sergah Naruto. "Teme itu menyebalkan, lalu aku nggak pernah menganggap keren soal seseorang tuh."

"Eh! Berarti belum ada orang yang Naruto sukai dong?" tanya Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ino-chan sama Sakura-chan memangnya ada yang disukai?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada dong. Waktu hujan, kalau lupa bawa payung, dia meminjamkan payungnya." kata Ino.

"Iya-iya, hujan memang paling baik!" lanjut Sakura senang dibalas dengusan Naruto. "Huh, aneh!" dengus Naruto.

Ngapain aku suka seseorang, semua anak itu teman, 'kan! batin Naruto.

"Ah! Malah hujan beneran deh!" ujar Naruto. "Oh, iya! Harus cepat mencatat!"

"Eh! Eh! Kok huruf di papan tulis jadi nggak jelas? Gimana nih?" Naruto menggosok-gosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ada gangguan dimatanya, mungkin karena hujan. Sasuke—teman sebangku Naruto—yang menyadarinya merasa iba, lalu menawarkan buku catatannya, "Mau lihat?"

"Ah? Iya, mau! Makasih, Teme!" Naruto pun mulai menyalin catatan Sasuke.

"Kalau hujan, daya penglihatan menurun ya." Sasuke membuka suara.

"Iya!" jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke mendesah, "Aku juga jadi agak susah ngeliat kalau hujan."

"Hum! Habisnya duduk paling belakang," Naruto manyun, "Jadi pengen tukar tempat sama yang didepan." ungkap Naruto.

"Nggak usah begitu, biar aku yang kasih lihat kamu." ujar Sasuke.

"Wah, yang benar? Makasih! Kamu ngerti betul kalau aku susah melihat, Teme!" senang Naruto.

"Aku sering memperhatikanmu sih," ucap Sasuke perhatian, "Kamu sering bengong ya, Dobe."

"Bukan bengong, tapi sedang pergi ke bulan," Naruto menggebu-gebu, "Pasti dimasa depan, orang bisa gampang pergi ke bulan dengan roket."

"Bulan?"

"Hum, iya!" Naruto mengangguk mantap,

"Kadang aku mimpi sedang sendiri dibulan. Aku paling suka mimpi itu, makannya kadang aku mengkhayal dan bermain disana." jelas Naruto panjang.

"Hn, aneh. Apa kamu nggak kesepian? Habis, cuma sendirian 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Umm, nggak sepi, ah!"

Sasuke mendekat dan berbisik ditelinga Naruto, "Aku diajak juga dong."

"Ogah!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya—tak setuju. Sasuke menahan tawanya keras.

"A-apaan sih, Teme?" Naruto menggembungkan pipi bertanda tiga garisnya.

"Phuhuhuh!" Sasuke menghentikan tawanya. "Ehem, menurutku kamu manis juga ya." ucap Sasuke datar—sangat cepat mengubah ekspresinya.

Naruto kaget dan merasa wajahnya memanas,

"EEEEEHHH—!"

Naruto yang kaget secara refleks tiba-tiba berdiri dengan wajah yang merah padam membuat semua siswa sekelas menatap heran kearahnya—termasuk Sensei mereka.

"APA-APAAN SIH! HEI, NARUTO UZUMAKI! BISA TENANG TIDAK?"

_Hii.. Baru kali ini aku dibilang manis sama anak cowok.. _

"Jam pelajaran Matematika hari ini bikin kaget saja!" sungut Ino sambil memasukkan sepatunya kedalam loker. Kedua sahabatnya—Sakura dan Naruto yang berdiri disamping Ino melirik kearahnya, "Habisnya, Naruto tiba-tiba bersuara keras, sih." tambahnya. Naruto membalasnya dengan gembungan pipi bergarisnya.

Tiba-tiba datang tiga orang anak—Neji, Shikamaru dan Shino, "Hei, siapa yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto?" ujar Neji—salah satu dari ketiga anak itu. Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Aku."

Anak bernama Neji itu mendekat kearah Naruto, berdiri tepat didepannya, kemudian menatap tajam Naruto dari kepala sampai ujung kaki membuat Naruto jengah. "Hm..."

Neji menyeringai mengejek, "Huh, ternyata jelek.. Shikamaru, Shino ayo pergi. Kebangetan." ketiga anak itu berlalu pergi. Naruto—yang memang sedikit lemot belum bereaksi, sampai...

"A-APA-APAAN ITU! Dasar jahat!" teriak Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto, aku tahu dia. Dulu dia satu SD sama Sasuke-kun! Kalo nggak salah namanya Neji-kun 'kan?" ujar Sakura marah, "Dia mencelamu karena dia suka sama Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Loh, kok ada hubungannya sama Sasuke?"

"Kok tanya kenapa?" Ino menghela nafas panjang, "Karena Sasuke suka sama Naruto, 'kan."

Naruto membelalakkan mata. Pipinya merona, "HEE! MANA MUNGKIN!"

"Kamu benar-benar nggak ngerti? Hal seperti itu, siapapun pasti tahu." ujar Sakura dan Ino terus terang.

_Mus... Mustahil.. _

—KEESOKAN HARI—

"Pagi, Dobe! Hari ini juga hujan lebat ya." sapa Sasuke dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Wajah Naruto memerah, tiba-tiba ingatan tentang pembicaraannya bersama Sakura dan Ino kemarin melintas dibenaknya.

_'Karena Sasuke suka sama Naruto, 'kan.' _

"Hari ini juga mau lihat catatanku 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto makin salah tingkah, "I-Iya mau, Teme." jawabnya gugup. Mereka pun duduk di bangkunya.

"Sudah kupikirkan," Sasuke membuka suara, "Roket. Aku akan berusaha supaya bisa menerbangkannya, nanti kau yang pertama kuajak, Dobe." ujarnya panjang.

Wajah tan Naruto kembali merona, "Ya!" jawab Naruto girang.

Sasuke menatap pemuda pirang disampingnya sembari tersenyum. Tak sengaja matanya melirik kebawah—celana Naruto. Tampak sesuatu diantara selangkangan Naruto yang tertutup underwear orange bermotif spiral tak tertutup retsleting. Muncul semburat merah di wajah Sasuke.

"N-Naruto.." Sasuke tergagap.

"Ya?" respon Naruto. Sasuke menunjuk kebawah, mata biru Naruto pun mengikutinya. Naruto lupa me-retsleting celananya sengingga 'kepunyaan'-nya—yang tertutup underware orange itu terlihat oleh Sasuke. Memalukaaan, jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Tubuh Naruto yang tengah menunduk, bergetar. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat—buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri—panik, "A-Aku.. MAU PULANG!" Naruto pergi berlari, malu.

"HEI! DOBE!"

_Kenapa lupa me-retsleting celana sih! Bego! Celana dalamku jadi kelihatan sama si Teme, deh. _

_Harus kabur. _

_Harus kabur ke 'dunia bulan'! _

_'Naruto...'_ tiba-tiba Naruto membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang tampan tersenyum kearahnya. Lagi-lagi ia merona sendiri. "Sasuke—"

"NARUTO! KENAPA SUDAH PULANG? SEKOLAHNYA GIMANA, HAAH?" teriakan nyaring itu sudah pasti Kushina—ibunya.

"Habisnyaa..." bocah berambut kuning itu memonyongkan bibirnya. Muncul perempatan didahi Kushina.

"Nggak ada 'habisnya-habisnya'! Cepat kembali kesekolah! Mau sampai kapan kamu masih merasa anak SD! Apa segitu bencinya sama SMP?" omel Kushina panjang.

"Bukan begitu, sih..." Naruto memandang dirinya sendiri dicermin, "Ah! Dijidatku nongol jerawat!"

Lagi-lagi ia berfikir tentang Sasuke, 'Padahal jerawatan begini, apa masih dibilang manis ya?' batinnya.

"Jerawat naksir ya? Jadi sudah ada orang yang kau sukai, Naruto?" tanya Kushina. "Jerawat yang artinya naksir, ditaksir, menolak dan ditolak itu sudah ada sejak jaman dulu." jelas Kushina.

"hee?"

_Ada yang begitu, yaa... _

_Kok aku nggak tahu? _

_Aneh, aku 'kan selalu sendiri di 'dunia bulan'. _

_Padahal nggak ada orang yang aku sukai. _

_Tapi kok rasanya jadi sepi? _

_Aneh ya... _

_Sendiri saja di bulan yang luas ini, _

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, main juga nggak bisa. _

'_Naruto..._' _eh, kok ada Sasuke? _

_'Aku diajak juga dong.' _

_'Ya!' _

"Ngh.. Eh, Sasuke? Cuma mimpi."

_Uwaaa, entah mengapa hari ini aku mendapat mimpi yang sangat bagus. _

_Di 'dunia bulan' ada aku dan Sasuke. _

_Daripada yang biasanya, ini lebih asyik. _

_Aku akan bicara sama Sasuke, ah! _

—DISEKOLAH—

"Sasuke nggak masuk?"

"Iya, katanya masuk angin, tuh." jawab Ino.

"Gitu ya.." Naruto mendesah dan menatap jendela dengan sendu, "Lagi-lagi hujan.."

Bocah pirang itu mengorek-orek tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata lalu memakainya. "Hmm.."

_Kelihatan jelas... _

_Kelihatan jelas, tapi... _

_Kenapa rasanyanya sepi begini? _

_Dunia bulan.. Dunia bulan—tidak bisa.. _

_Dari pada mimpi, daripada khayalan... _

_**Lebih ingin ketemu sama Sasuke yang asli... **_

"Huh, hujannya deras sekali, jalanan jadi becek begini." Naruto berjalan mengenakan payung menuju rumahnya, tapi diperjalanan ia bertemu seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui, "eh, Sasuke?"

"Hai, Dob—uhuk...uhuk." Sasuke terbatuk.

"Sa-Sasuke! Ngapain? Masuk anginnya sudah sembuh?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Iya, sudah agak mendingan—uhuk—Maaf, ketemu tiba-tiba pas pulang sekolah gini."

Padahal masih sakit begitu, tapi sudah berkeliaran ditengah hujan lebat begini. Dasar aneh.

"Kenapa jalan-jalan? Masih sakit, 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "Karena aku ingin ketemu sama Naruto."

"Eh?" pipi Naruto merona.

"Ano... Naruto..." Sasuke gugup, "Aku... Temanku yang namanya Neji ngajak aku jadian, tapi... Menurut Naruto baiknya gimana?" tanyanya panjang.

"Emm.. Neji?" tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu.

'_Huh, ternyata jelek_.'

_Dia 'kan yang waktu itu... _

"Sasuke yang... HARUSNYA MENURUT SASUKE SENDIRI GIMANA! KENAPA NANYA SAMA AKU?" bentak Naruto keras tanpa sadar. Sasuke langsung menunduk dan terdiam.

"Gitu ya.. Jangan-jangan kamu menganggap aku gangguan?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum pahit, "Maaf... Maaf ya, Naruto." suara Sasuke pun berlalu bersama suara derasnya hujan.

"Sasuke..."

_Bukan begitu... _

_Sebenarnya aku... _

_Padahal ingin bilang kalau Sasuke muncul didalam mimpi 'dunia bulan' _

_Hiks... Maaf, Teme... _

—KEESOKAN HARI—

"Belakangan ini kamu nggak pernah cerita tentang 'dunia bulan' lagi, Naruto..." Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang terduduk lemas di bangkunya.

Si pirang mendengus, "Nggak tahu kenapa, sudah nggak asik lagi, tuh. Terus, sudah nggak mimpi lagi."

"Oh, padahal kau sangat suka 'kan?" tanya Sakura tapi tak ada jawaban. "Hee? Sasuke-kun lagi-lagi kedatangan Neji-kun. Nggak apa-apa, tuh?"

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya, "Nggak ada hubungannya tahu!"

"Eh! Dia kesini, tuh!"

Naruto mengejang kaget melihat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

_He, bagaimana? Apa sudah jadian sama Neji? _

_Apa dia jadi suka sama orang itu? _

_Kalau saja waktu itu kubilang 'jangan jadian sama Neji', mungkin akan lebih baik... Arrghtt! _

"Mimpi bulan lagi?" Sasuke bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Bukan, kok." jawab Naruto. Ternyata, Sensei mereka—Umino Iruka telah datang di kelas.

"Selamat pagi. Hari ini kita akan bertukar tempat duduk, orang yang matanya kurang jelas silahkan beritahu bapak..." ujar Iruka. Kelas jadi gaduh.

"Kau harus bilang, Dobe." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum—dipaksakan, "Sudah ada kacamata."

"Gitu ya? Memang mendingan kalo pakai kacamata."

"Ya." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini pisahan duduk sebelahan dengan aku, ya." ujar Sasuke ringan.

'_Eh?_'

Wajah Naruto merona, "Ano... A-Aku..."

"Aku... Senang dikasih lihat catatan sama Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Didalam mimpi 'dunia bulan', Sasuke juga muncul... Hal itu sangat menyenangkan, makanya..." Naruto tak melannjutkan kalimatnya, "Makanya...

AKU... SUKA SAMA SASUKE!

Soal kamu mau jadian sama Neji... Ja-Jangan, ya!"

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Sasuke yang awalnya bingung, tanpa sadar berteriak keras karena kelewat senang, "YOSHA! BERHASIL!"

Sasuke merangkul Naruto, dan itu membuat si pirang salah tingkah dan murid-murid yang lain jejeritan tak jelas—bingung tepatnya.

"Te-Teme... Suaramu...besar banget, tuh... Tapi... Neji..." Naruto tergagap.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Nggak ada alasan aku harus jadian sama Neji, 'kan?"

"AKU JUGA SUKA KAMU, NARUTO!"

_Ah, ternyata menyukai seseorang rasanya menyesakkan dada dan penuh cinta seperti ini. _

_Sungguh menyenangkan! _

_Selama ini aku nggak tahu. _

_Walaupun aku sudah tidak bermimpi bulan lagi, tapi... _

_AKU DAN SASUKE... _

_Aku akan terus bahagia! _

—FIRST LOVE ROCKET: THE END—


End file.
